<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secretly Possess You by Cymbidia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740305">Secretly Possess You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Cymbidia'>Cymbidia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy, Blindfolds, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, OT3, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Cymbidia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine prepares Raoul and Erik for opening night.<br/>Fluff and smut. PWP, OT3, Christine in charge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secretly Possess You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, sorry this is kinda short but I had to contribute something towards my new OT3. Christine has TWO HANDS, and so do Raoul and Erik. Why can't all love triangles be resolved with a happy poly triad? ALW-ish, given that Leroux Raoul is not my fave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each of them had a prescribed place within the Opera house, and on opening nights they could hardly stray. Raoul was the esteemed patron, beaming at the stage from the managers’ box. Christine was the star, charming one and all under the limelight. And Erik was the Phantom, the Ghost in Box Five. An institution of the Opera Populaire, no longer quite so hated, now that he had mellowed in his domestic bliss. Still, it ate at him and Raoul, that they could not witness another of Christine’s triumphs together.</p><p>Christine, however, was a genius in her own right.</p><p>“Angel,” Erik begged, face bare but eyes blindfolded with a perfumed handkerchief. His hands were bound behind him with a length of silky rope, likely a stolen prop. “Please. Your Erik cannot bear this torment.”</p><p>“Hush, my love,” Christine said, a smile dancing in her voice.</p><p>Beside Erik, similarly tied and blindfolded, Raoul yelped, then whined and mouthed at Erik’s bare bony shoulder for comfort. Erik could hear Christine working upon Raoul, the lewd, wet noises of Raoul being penetrated.</p><p>“Hush, darling,” Christine repeated indulgently, “I must hurry, or someone is going to come banging into my dressing room, lock or no lock.”</p><p>Raoul bit off another whine, and nuzzled up towards Erik’s face. Erik, used to working without his sight, craned his neck and found Raoul’s wet, hot mouth, already swollen from Christine’s biting kisses and the poor boy’s own efforts to muffle himself. As they exchanged needy kisses, Raoul’s hitching breaths blew across Erik’s face in time to Christine’s unseen manoeuvres. There was one final loud squelch and a full bodied jerk from Raoul that brought something hot and hard against Erik’s leg for one aborted thrust, before Christine gave Raoul’s rear a loud hefty smack and stepped away, presumably to retrieve Erik’s share of the prize.</p><p>“What a vixen,” Raoul whispered into Erik’s ear, sounding supremely self satisfied.</p><p>“It takes one to know one, my dearest Vicomte,” Erik murmured back, and shifted so that he brushed against a certain key spot of Raoul’s anatomy for the barest moment.</p><p>“Ah!” Cried Christine, much closer than Erik had anticipated. “Really, my loves,” she said with false affront. “Can we not control ourselves for even a moment?”</p><p>“What man could remained unmoved by your sweet touch, and still call himself a man?” Raoul replied laughingly, even as he panted into Erik’s ear with desperation.</p><p>“You know I need your help to be good, my dearest,” Erik added, stretching himself temptingly under her gaze. He was still a hideous monster of a man, to be sure, but he knew that Christine and Raoul at least never failed to be tempted by him anyway.</p><p>“So eager,” Raoul teased, slightly more coherent now that he was not the one being toyed with.</p><p>“Am I not always eager?” Erik retorted without shame. “Every moment, I ache - ah!” He bit off the facetious confession of his perpetual longing as one of Christine’s perfect smooth fingers ghosted over that place where he most longed to be touched. His hardness jerked and his stomach flexed with the effort of not soiling himself like a pubescent boy and ruining tonight’s fun.</p><p>“Eager,” Christine affirmed, and slid a hand under the crook of Erik’s left knee. She pushed the leg up to expose him even more completely. Erik tensed as she held him still for a moment, presumably to study him. It was not quite so searing as being made to sit still while his lovers studied his naked face, but it was - a lot more erotic, to have the filthiest part of him be subjected to Christine’s covetous gaze.</p><p>She pressed a thumb against his hole. Her hands were slicked with her rosy perfumed face cream. Erik groaned as he clenched reflexively against the gentle but insistent pressure.</p><p>“Hush, and relax,” Christine reminded him. He turned his face back to Raoul, and brought their lips together so that any illicit noises would be muffled by their kiss.</p><p>A finger entered him, and he bore down on it with the east of long practice. Christine did not have to seek, but was already more than familiar with his hidden weakness. Her finger crooked, and he almost choked on Raoul’s tongue. Raoul bit his lip in reproach, before allowing their tongues to entwine again. Christine toyed with the rim of his hole, rubbing and stretching, occasionally giving him a pet in his prostate to keep him helpless and trembling. He quickly got used to the stretch, and Christine introduced another finger. Her fingers were slim and smooth, nothing like the masculine thickness of Raoul’s scarred, calloused sailor’s hands, or Erik’s differently calloused pianists’ fingers. He was used to being penetrated, and quickly his hole became pliant and hungry. She pushed in both her thumbs, and tugged him open obscenely. Then, even more obscenely, Erik felt her hot breath descend upon him. She ghosted over his cock with a few close lipped kisses, before slipping her tongue in alongside her thumbs to tease at the limits of his sphincter. Erik whined, and felt the drooling tip of his cock gush out another bead of useless lubrication.</p><p>“Hush,” Raoul reminded him in Christine’s place, seeing as her mouth was otherwise occupied. Erik, nosed blindly for Raoul’s ear, and, upon finding it, teased it with his hot breath and hotter tongue in revenge. Though Erik might have wished Christine to take her time, she did have a show to perform. He heard the sound of something being coated with oil, and opened up obligingly for the thick cold object that pressed against his entrance.</p><p>“H-haaah,” Erik wheezed, managing to stay quiet despite the urge to sob and moan. It cleaved him open relentlessly, pressing against his prostate with unerring accuracy. The phallus bottomed out to a flared flange at the end. From feel alone, Erik knew it was not any of the toys that Roul had acquired for them or that Erik had handcrafted himself.</p><p>“Christine,” he wheezed. “Did you acquire these yourself?”</p><p>“A lady never tells,” Christine replied smugly.</p><p>Raoul laughed, breath tickling Erik’s ear. “Perhaps I ought to ask after your supplier, darling. What a sublime surprise.”</p><p>“Perhaps later, my love,” Christine replied lightly. She fastened a kind of harness around Erik, presumably to negate the chance of the phallus slipping out.</p><p>“I don’t know how I can stand this for the whole evening, Angel,” Erik whined.</p><p>“But you will, won’t you, my love?” Christine countered easily. “For me?”</p><p>“For you,” Erik acquiesced, as he always did.</p><p>The blindfolds came off, and Erik and Raoul blinked against the returning of their sight.</p><p>“Christine!” Raoul gasped, flushing even pinker as he saw what Christine picked up. It was another toy, this one smaller and less intimidating than the one pressing down on Erik’s innards. It was bulb shaped, with a narrow stem and a flanged end for easy retention. As the pair of them watched with slack jawed surprise, she covered it in oil and slipped it into her own well prepared posterior.</p><p>“It will distract you from your performance.” Erik rallied what few faculties he had left and tried to admonish her sternly, despite being red faced and shivering with need.</p><p>“It will not,” Christine said, smiling as she untied them. “Unless you have noticed something amiss during rehearsals and failed to bring it to my attention.”</p><p>“Christine,” Raoul groaned like a dying man over this revelation. He was not to touch himself without her permission, when they played games like this one, so he plastered himself to Erik’s side and held him close but still, not daring to chase after any friction. Erik, who had gone so red he was almost purple, took deep, stuttering breathes to manage his rabbiting heart beat as he thought back to how gingerly Christine had followed the blocking during the start of rehearsals.</p><p>Christine grinned at them mischievously. “I haven’t any pesky appendages to trip me up,” she said pointedly, licking her lips and looking down at the way the pair of them were carefully keeping their hips from seeking out a source of friction. “Best we all got dressed now, <em>non</em>? Perhaps you ought to ask Erik for help making yourself presentable, darling boy,” Christine added to Raoul. “He may enjoy himself in a private box, but you have our charming managers to contend with.”</p><p>“Christine, you are a cruel, cruel woman,” Raoul groaned. “I am so glad I married you.”</p><p>Erik seconded the sentiment, but found himself distracted by the open chest of treasures that Christine had left beyond the threshold of the open mirror. There was a trinket in there of Erik’s own design, which could be used to secure and conceal Raoul’s straining member. The managers would probably enjoy this premiere night much better if Raoul did not give himself away.</p><p>“Come, Raoul, we musn’t keep our diva from dressing,” Erik said, bending over cautiously to pick up their dressing gowns from the floor, then bundling Raoul up before he covered himself.</p><p>“We will see you during the performance, my love,” Raoul promised, kissing Christine chastely, hands behind his back like a school boy.</p><p>“You will be magnificent,” Erik encouraged, and was rewarded with his own sweet chaste kiss.</p><p>Christine’s two most loyal fans slipped through the open mirror passage way, and managed, with a great deal of teamwork, to pick up the chest of toys and to slide the mirror back into place behind them without either of them shooting off like a misfiring canon. Christine blew a kiss to them through the mirror, and began pulling on her underclothes so that her dresser might be spared of any indecency.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've fallen fast and hard down the POTO rabbithole in the last week or two, and I'm desperate for more E/C/R poly content, desperate enough that I wrote and posted this in a frenzy and also started another WIP. Help.<br/>Find me on <a href="http://symbieote.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>